Scream If Your Ready To Die For What You Believe
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: War brings pain on both sides. If your fighting for peace or more death and destruction. Does Anybody really win when it comes to war? It's the friendship between Soren and Ike. Songfic.


Author's Note- I thought this song went perfectly with Fire emblem: Radiant Dawn. I was typing a MicaiahxSothe request fic while listining to an internet radio and this song came up and it gave me the idea for this story.

Song: Scream- By:Jonah33

This takes place in Part 3 Endgame.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Fire Emblem or the song Scream By Jonah33. This is not for a profit. This is purly fanmade and for enjoyment.

This is my first Songfic so please, enjoy it.

Oh an before you say Songfics are illegal well Fanfiction in general is illegal because the charaters themselves are all copyrighted. So as long as you put a disclaimer DISowning it, then it is fine.

* * *

The field of battle could easily be called hell. The sound of blood spilling and weapons clashing.

_Scream at the top of ya lungs_

_If your ready to die tonight, to die tonight_

_For what you believe_

Battle cries were yelled and soon silenced. Left and right, front and back, everywhere death was lurking.

_What's going on?  
Where have all our voices gone and why are we afraid of words like war?  
Need I remind you that we are an army and armies in cages  
Armies engage when the threat is too much to ignore.  
Sounds like we should sound the alarm._

Sitting at a table of kings the thought was almost unbearable our units were falling and we just sitting around. I stood up, afraid or not words are not going to solve anything. At this point only actions will.

_Scream at the top of ya lungs if you're ready to die tonight,  
to die tonight for what you believe.  
_

Screams were heard through the castle walls, Pleas were yelled, and were not answered.

_Time isn't on our side- and we're on our side, it never has been a friend of mine.  
So just Scream with me if you're ready to die tonight for what it is you believe_

I griped my sword and ran out of the crowded room my name was being called. "Tch."

My friends are out there dying fighting for a peaceful world. If they die when I'm not there then it wouldn't leave me at peace even if the war was over.

_Don't look now but some how our worst enemies have found a way inside these walls we've made._

I made it to the battle field. Ice had encased the once peaceful landscape which was also, now covered by blood.

My blood was boiling, what was this war for? Race? With a heart inside our chest and a soul inside our hearts we are all the same.

Armored units had slammed through the castle walls the castle was falling apart, brick by brick I was also.

My name was called Soren had ran over, "Ike you're here."

I had nodded an unsheathed my sword. He could see my anger, "Ike Is there really even a side I am to fight on?"

Soren was a branded, not Beorc nor laguz.

_Scream at the top of ya lungs  
If you're ready to die tonight, to die tonight  
For what you believe._

"Soren that couldn't matter less. We fight for what will end this war and we fight for anyone who also shares are views. Laguz, Beorc-"

"And branded." He finished.

I nodded and both ran into the heart of the battle.

_These are the moments the define us as cowards or men full of valor so shut up and fight and don't let them know you're afraid.  
I'm not one Lay down and die._

Slicing through every enemy unit I had set my sights on.

Blood spattered all over me. The warm red fluid had stung like ice once the cold snow had reached it.

Is it possible for Hell to be a place incased in ice?

Hell, a place frozen in time a time where war never ends.

Hell may very well be a place froze over. Ice gets so cold it feels as if thousands of needles pierce your skin never ceasing.

_Scream at the top of ya lungs if you're ready to die tonight  
to die tonight for what you believe._

I was prepared to die for this. For Soren to live a more peaceful life. Not in fear of discrimination or closeness. Every man that had fallen had the same plan we all fought for peace whether it was for righteous or twisted ways.

_Time isn't on our side- and we're on our side, it never has been a friend of mine.  
So Scream with me if you're ready to die tonight for what it is you believe._

Both sides numbers were failing from hundred thousands now down to only a couple thousand or so.

"Ike! They're still to many." Soren had turned to me.

I was prepared to die for this. But was everyone else?

Assuming everyones' views could get the people closest to you hurt.

_These are the moments the define us as cowards or men full of valor so shut up and fight and don't let them know you're afraid_

We had stood our ground hundreds more lives were taken, another hundred taken to special medical care.

Lives were being lost. With so much hate and blood in this world will there ever really be peace?

Even after this war is over. All of the lives lost getting there. Will it all be worth it?

* * *

Author's Note- This is just some of my views on war. In real life not just Fire Emblem.

If you dissagree that perfectly fine. I'm not looking for a fight so don't flame.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
